Naruto Dan Para Pejuang Api
by Zetfuu Ranger Jr
Summary: Pelarian, persembunyian dan kebohongan. Ketika musuh lama mulai mengintai, Naruto harus berjuang untuk menguak rahasia musnahnya bangsa mereka.


Disclaimer : Naruto dan embel-embelnya mutlak milik M Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC , dll.

Please Enjoy

 **Naruto Dan Para Pejuang Api**

 **Chapter 1 : Takdir**

Kamar itu begitu sunyi, cahaya lilin yang menerangi tempat itu sekilas menunjukan barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai. Dua buah laptop terpajang di meja tak jauh dari dua ranjang dimana dua insan manusia terlelap di alam mimpi. Seorang pria dewasa dengan perban menutup sebagian wajahnya serta pemuda berwajah pucat berumur belasan tahun.

WUUUZZ

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuka daun jendela kamar tersebut. Pria yang lebih dewasa tadi terbangun, perlahan dia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah jendela untuk melihat situasi di luar.

'' Tetaplah di situ.'' pinta pria tadi dengan suara lirih kepada pemuda yang nampaknya ikut terbangun. Pemuda tadi mengangguk pelan, tangan kirinya meraih sebuah pedang yang terletak tepat di sampingnya.

BRUAAAAAK

Dinding kayu tempat pria itu bersandar tiba-tiba jebol, seketika itu pula telapak tangan yang cukup besar dengan kuku-kuku tajam mencengkram pria tadi. Kuku-kuku tajam yang lebih mirip kuku binatang itu menusuk perut pria tadi.

'' SAAAAI. . . LARILAH, SELAMATKAN DIRIMU.''

Monster beruang berukuran raksasa itu menenghempaskan tubuh pria paruh baya itu ke pepohonan. Darah mengucur dari perut dan mulutnya.

'' Keparat.'' umpat pria itu sebelum nyawanya melayang.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, entah sudah berapa jauh Sai berlari meninggalkan tempat tadi. Gelapnya hutan dan dinginnya udara malam tak menghentikan laju larinya, keringat terlihat mengucur dari wajahnya. Dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi dia tetap harus berlari sampai ketempat yang cukup aman atau dia akan kehilangan nyawanya.

'' Sial.''

Sai terjebak di ujung tebing. Rimbunnya pepohonan di bawah bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak mungkin dia terjun ke bawa, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi kalau dia tertangkap hal yang sama pasti terjadi. Kehilangan nyawa. Sai berpikir keras mencari jalan agar bisa lolos dari tempat itu.

'' MATILAH KAU.'' teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

Sai menoleh ke belakang, ketakutan terlihat sangat jelas dari wajahnya.

Seorang pria menyergap dan mengcengkra leher Sai. Tanpa ampun dia mengangkat Sai ke udara. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah pria itu. Gigi-gigi tajam serta wajah bersisik mirip ikan menggambarkan sosok tersebut.

" Ah, lihat ! Sepertinya kau punya barang yang bagus.'' Ujar pria itu sembari merampas sebuah kalung dari leher Sai.

'' Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan bu-bunuh aku.'' kata-kata Sai begitu berat akibat cengkraman pria tadi di lehernya.

JLEEEEB

Sebilah pedang terhunus ke perut Sai hingga tembus ke punggungnya. Sungguh miris, pedang milik Sai sendirilah yang mengakiri hidupnya. Pedang tadi terjatuh entah di mana akibat rasa panik yang menyelimutinya ketika berlari menembus gelapnya hutan. Darah mengalir dari perut Sai menyusuri pedang itu hingga melumuri genggaman tangan pria tadi.

Tubuh kurus Sai tergeletak di rerumputan dengan pedang masih tertancap di perutnya. Setelah pria tadi melepas cengkraman dari leher Sai dan membiarkannya meregang nyawa.

'' Ayo cari yang lain.'' ajak pria tadi kepada dua temannya yang hanya menyaksikan dari belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis luka di masing-masing pipinya itu tampak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan beberapa teman yang setahun ini dikenalnya. Dari pancaran wajahnya, kali ini dia cukup menikmati tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Dia bersyukur karena paling tidak inilah tempat terlama yang dia tinggali sampai saat ini.

'' Naruto, dimana Hinata?'' tanya seorang temannya yang berambut coklat.

Naruto menengggak habis minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya lalu membuang kaleng itu keperapian di tengah-tengah mereka.

'' Kenapa kau tanya padaku Kiba?'' jawab Naruto yang nyatanya malah balik bertanya.

'' Bukankah seharusnya kau menemaninya?'' ejek Kiba, Neji yang notabenya sepupu Hinata pun ikut terkikik.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya itu, mereka harusnya juga tahu kalau dia tak menyukai gadis itu. Bagi Naruto masalah percintaan tak begitu menarik perhatiaannya, yah karena memang belum ada gadis yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Selain itu dia juga menyadari, dia tak mungkin akan terus berada di kota ini. Amegakure, kota yang dia singgahi setahun yang lalu ini nampaknya membuat Naruto sejenak melupakan permasalahan yang terus menghantui hidupnya. Tapi dia juga bukan tak peduli, karena sewaktu-waktu dia bisa saja menghilang tiba-tiba dari kota ini.

Suara nada sms membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Diambilnya handphone dari saku celananya.

Dari : Hinata

 _ **Datanglah ke kolam renang, aku tunggu.**_

" Huh. "

Naruto lalu memasukan handphonenya ke dalam kantong celana dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

'' Aku pergi sebentar.''

Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Naruto, dia sekilas mendengar Naruto menggerutu 'mau apa lagi anak itu' membuat Kiba tertawa.

'' Apa yang sedang kau lihat Naruto?'' tanya Hinata mengalihkan pandangan Naruto.

Hinata datang menyodorkan segelas orange jus kepada Naruto, sementara dia memenggang satu gelas lain miliknya sendiri.

'' Terima kasih Hinata''

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi kolam renang tak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya berpesta. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya memandang ribuan bintang yang menjadi pemandangan malam, sementara Hinata terlihat salah tingkah seolah dia gugup dalam situasi ini.

'' Itu rasi bintang scorpio''

Hinata menunjuk ke arah rasi bintang yang disebutnya tadi.

'' Benarkah?''

Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona merah dan mengangguk pelan.

'' Hmmmm..kau tahu?aku tidak begitu pintar dalam pelajaran astronomi.'' ujar Naruto yang kemudian memandang ke arah langit lagi.

 _' Ayolah, cepat katakan padanya.'_ batin Hinata yang semakin salah tingkah.

'' Na-Naruto ''

'' Iya, ada apa Hinata?'' tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

'' Apakah kau-..''

" AAAARRRRGGGG"

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan. Naruto memegangi perutnya. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat cahaya orange keemasan terpancar dari perut Naruto.

''Naruto. . Naruto. . '' teriak Hinata panik.

 _ **'itulah yang akan kau rasakan'**_ Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas mengalahkan teriakan Hinata yang tepat di sampingnya.

'' Sialan, jangan lagi.'' Teriak Naruto.

Pikiranya kacau, dia menyadari ketika hal ini terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pastinya telah menimpa salah satu dari mereka. Hal ini juga menjadi peringatan bagi yang lain termasuk Naruto sendiri.

''Maaf, aku harus pergi.''

''Ta-tapi..''

Tanpa menjawab apapun Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Sambil menahan rasa sakit Naruto terus berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

" Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita pergi dari sini.'' ujar pria berambut putih itu.

Pria tadi terlihat terburu-buru memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper tanpa melewatkan satupun yang tersisa untuk di tinggalkan.

'' Tapi paman.'' bantah Naruto.

'' Ayolah Naruto, kita tahu situasinya.'' ujar pria tadi dengan nada meninggi, lebih kearah kesal.

Pria tadi lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah dan memasukan koper-koper tadi ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di luar rumah.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto pun mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

'' Cepat Naruto'' teriak pria tadi dari luar.

'' Iya paman jiraiya, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto berjalan keluar dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedetik kemudian mobil itu melenggang pergi dari tempat persinggahan mereka setahun ini. Mobil itu melaju cepat menyusuri jalan keluar dari kota Amegakure.

Naruto's POV

Inilah bagian yang paling aku benci, melarikan diri. Tapi itulah bagian dari hidupku yang benar-benar nyata. Selebihnya hanyalah kebohongan semata, kebohongan untuk menutupi siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Termasuk paman Jiraiya.

Orang-orang berpikir dia adalah ayahku, tapi itu salah. Dia adalah orang yang memang bertugas melindungi dan menjagaku. Aku tak tahu siapa ayahku, ibuku hanya mengatakan bahwa beliau adalah seorang pejuang. Beliau tewas ketika aku masih dalam kandungan, miris bukan? dan ibuku? beliau meninggal ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun akibat sakit berkepanjangan. Selanjutnya paman Jiraiya lah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang.

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur delapan belas tahun. Asal kalian tahu, aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun ketika tempat tinggal kami di hancurkan oleh musuh dengan alasan yang hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang tertinggi dibangsa kami.

Tak ada yang tersisa dari orang-orang kami, kebanyakan tewas akibat serangan itu. Bahkan anak-anak pun ikut menjadi korban.

Yang tersisa pada awalnya hanya sembilan anak seumuranku dengan masing-masing penjaga dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang tak berada di tempat. Kami bertemu pertama dan terakhir kalinya ketika bangsa kami diambang kehancurkan, penjaga kami memutuskan untuk membawa kami ke sisi lain dunia ini -dunia manusia biasa dan berpencar untuk menghindari kejaran musuh.

Luka di perutku menunjukan sebuah angka-angka yang melingkar. Luka pertama ku dapat ketika berumur 13 tahun, dan saat itu jugalah aku mengetahui alasan kenapa tempat tinggal bangsa kami dihancurkan, menyebabkan yang tersisa harus menyeberang ke sisi lain.

Ketika aku mendapat luka di perut, hal itu menandakan salah satu dari kami telah tewas dan itu berarti musuh yang dulu menyerang mengetahui persembunyian kami.

Lima orang lain telah tiada, berarti yang tersisa tinggal aku dan tiga orang lainnya yang tak kuketahui keberadaannya. Dan kami harus berjuang sekeras mungkin demi keluarga, teman dan orang-orang yang telah mereka musnahkan. Inilah takdir yang harus aku terima dan hadapi.

 **.**


End file.
